Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention provide techniques for analyzing a sequence of video frames. More particularly, to analyzing and learning behavior based on streaming video data, including detection and reporting of anomalous object interactions.
Description of the Related Art
Some currently available video surveillance systems provide simple object recognition capabilities. For example, a video surveillance system may be configured to classify a group of pixels (referred to as a “blob”) in a given frame as being a particular object (e.g., a person or vehicle). Once identified, a “blob” may be tracked from frame-to-frame in order to follow the “blob” moving through the scene over time, e.g., a person walking across the field of vision of a video surveillance camera. Further, such systems may be configured to determine when an object has engaged in certain predefined behaviors. For example, the system may include definitions used to recognize the occurrence of a number of pre-defined events, e.g., the system may evaluate the appearance of an object classified as depicting a car (a vehicle-appear event) coming to a stop over a number of frames (a vehicle-stop event). Thereafter, a new foreground object may appear and be classified as a person (a person-appear event) and the person then walks out of frame (a person-disappear event). Further, the system may be able to recognize the combination of the first two events as a “parking-event.”
However, such surveillance systems typically are unable to identify or update objects, events, behaviors, or patterns (or classify such objects, events, behaviors, etc., as being normal or anomalous) by observing what happens in the scene over time; instead, such systems rely on static patterns defined in advance. For example, such surveillance systems are unable to automatically distinguish anomalous object interactions (e.g., an unusual tailgating event) in a scene from ordinary object interactions (e.g., tailgating which occurs normally) in the scene and report instances of anomalous object interactions to a user.